


Legendary Weapons

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The writer is one crack, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a name for part of his anatomy.  Lee wants to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://jassy2101.tumblr.com/post/138841025845) popped up on my dash again, and I couldn’t help myself
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy my stupid fic.

 

“Hey Richard.”  It was the middle of the night, and the last thing Richard wanted to do was talk.

 

“ _ Richard _ .”  He turned around, still asleep. 

 

“What, Lee?”  Lee grabbed Richard’s hand and started drawing circles on his palm. 

 

“Remember Hobbit?” Richard wonders if Lee is asleep, too. 

 

“Yes, Lee.  I remember The Hobbit.” 

 

“Remember that interview?”

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

 

“When you talked about sword names.”  Richard closed his eyes and breathed in. 

 

“Yes, Lee.” 

 

“And remember you said, “I name my weapon.”?”

 

“Yes, Lee.”

 

“But, what did you name it?”

 

“You’ve known me how many years and you’re just getting around to asking me that?”

 

“It slipped my mind.”

 

“And the weapon in question?  Never thought about that while using it?”

 

“You know said weapon turns off my higher functioning.” Richard turns around, smiling. 

 

“Oh, really?”  He asks, moving closer to him.  Lee turned on his side. 

 

“Really.”  He says before kissing Richard. 

 

“Is it distracting you right now?” He asks. Lee gently wraps his hand around the back of Richard’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

“What do you think?”  He asks, and Richard pulls him closer, for more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky Richard never gave up the name.
> 
> What the hell is it? 
> 
> Discuss.


End file.
